


Clark, of Green Gables

by HYPERFocused



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Canada, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Kindred Spirits, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Clark, of Green Gables

Matthew pulled the carriage into the small train station, and looked dejectedly around for his quarry: an orphan to help around the farm. Matthew wasn't getting any younger, his sister Marilla said, and besides, Nell Potter had one , her niece Lana .

Rachel Lynde thought they needed one too, to grow up with them and help Marilla with the household chores.

There was no little girl waiting for him, just a dark haired little boy. When Matthew felt him lift the carriage into the air, he knew this was going to be an entirely different prospect than any of them expected.


End file.
